Daniel
"No. I'm the last one left."'' - Daniel to Cheska. Daniel Daniel was a peasant living under the rule of the noble warlords. His father was a blacksmith who knew Cheska, as he made her sword, and probably raised Daniel himself in a smithy's ways. Daniel's father also was acquainted with the ban of outlaws who used to fight the warlords, before they left the village. One day for unknown reasons, Daniel stole a crown from the noble warlords. He then ran, managing to get a headstart before they pursued him. The film opens with Daniel running into the woods to escape the nobles. He collapsed in front of the Outlaw's Forest and was captured by Lawrence and Cauchemar. When he begged for aid Cauchemar only replied by saying she did not know him, and directing him to shut up. Daniel awoke to find himself being held prisoner by the outlaw band. Some suggested his life be spared. Cheska was very eager to kill him, but upon learning he was the son of the blacksmith, she sheathed her sword. When Gideon and Utlaga returned from scouting, they informed the outlaws that the nobles were coming. Gideon guarded Daniel during the battle. After the nobles retreated, the outlaws decided to move to their camp B, deciding to take Daniel with them. Arlis suggested they untie him, Athela did so, and they continued to the next camp. At camp B, Daniel was instructed by Utlaga to stand beside a tree while Gideon made supper. Cheska and Cauchemar had vanished. Daniel asked the outlaws why they would not fight, calling them by their true names and reminding them of ways the nobles had impacted them. He pressed them to take up arms against the noble warlords, and, convinced by his words, Gideon voiced what they all were feeling - they should fight back. It was revealed that Cauchemar and Cheska were traitors. Daniel then participated in the Battle of Thirteen, dueling Richard. After Athela was killed by Violet, who was in turn killed by Arlis, he helped the outlaws drive the nobles back into their castle. Daniel witnessed Arlis' death, following it up by killing Richard. He then sought out Cauchemar, disarming and cornering her. When she told him she would be his worst nightmare, he responded by taunting her with her words at their meeting: "I don't know you! Shut up!" He then killed her by slitting her throat. He then approached Cheska, who turned out to be a spy, and not a traitor. Cheska dropped her weapons and happily told him they were the last ones left, meaning that the nobles were dead and the battle was won. He then beheaded her and put on the crown he had stolen him from the nobles, thus proclaiming himself king. Daniel had manipulated the outlaws into fighting so that they would kill the noble warlords for him and he would be king. Relationships The Noble Warlords Daniel was distrusted by the warlords after he stole one of their crowns. It is not specified whose crown he stole, but it was likely not Julian's, as his head was much larger than Daniel's. Also, it was probably not Margret's, as she preferred a chef's hat to a crown and therefore may not have owned one. Possibly it was Iliza's, as she seemed to like fancy things, wearing a lavish red dress and bearing a beaded satchel to accompany her battle garb. Father Not much is known about Daniel's father, but there is a definite note of pride in his voice when he says he is the blacksmith's son. Arlis "Win the battle, kay?" -Arlis to Daniel Arlis asked for Daniel to be given water and suggested her be untied, though she did not know him. His emotionally manipulative line to her was that she had ran as soon as the nobles came. Daniel was the only person to stay beside and attempt to comfort a dying outlaw, for that matter, the only person to stay beside and comfort anyone dying. He goes to her side when Margret smashes a plate into her head and gives a slight nod when she directs him to win the battle. Whether this is because he pitied the girl, admired her, or fancied her in anyway, is unconfirmed. He gives a slight nod to her, and she dies reassured. Immediately after her death, Daniel kills Richard extremly quickly and violently, even though Richard was not Arlis' killer. This may suggest that Daniel was in someway attracted to Arlis. If he was, it may be because she (apart from Utlaga) showed the most kindness to him. However, he did not attempt to save her, and was trying to get her to fight for him, so this is unlikely. Cheska Cheska poked Daniel with her sword during their first meeting. He killed her quickly, with no remorse, although she did seem to grow more friendly towards him. Cauchemar Daniel killed Cauchemar by slitting her throat, taunting her with the line she had given him at their meeting. He disliked her, not only for harming him and taking him prisoner, but also for turning against the outlaws, which while he did that himself, skewed the battle more against his side. Trivia * Daniel is the only character left alive at the end of the film. * Daniel has more lines than any other character. * Bobby Bubble was injured more than any other cast member, being kicked in the side, dragged across the ground, tied to a tree, hit by a branch, and forced to run 200 yards at a full sprint. Funnily, all of his injuries appear in the film. * Bobby Bubble won the Warrender Movie Review's award for "Best Actor" for his portrayal of Daniel. * Daniel has braces, even though braces were not invented during the time period when The Lone Peasant takes place. * He had more kills than any other character, stabbing Richard in the gut, slitting Cauchemar's throat, and beheading Cheska.